Yes Mistress
by PassnPlay
Summary: Mistress Hooch wants Minerva to bring her Hermione. One-shot. (by femslash-writer)Prompt from Femslash in February Free for all! At femslash-kink.dreamwidth


**Title: Yes Mistress**

**Chapter Rating: Mature (M)**

**Fandom:** **Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Minerva/Rolanda Hooch**

**Prompt(s): Minerva McGonagall/Any Other Professor, Obedience ****prompt from Femslash in February Free for all! At femslash-kink on dreamwidth**

**Words Count: 486**

**Beta: Lesbian Cub**

**Summary: Mistress Hooch wants Minerva to bring her Hermione.**

**Chapter Author: Femslash-Writer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.**

* * *

><p>"You will do as I say, Minerva."<p>

"Yes Mistress." The Headmistress was bent over at the waist with her hands against the arm of her plush velvet green couch. After losing her first lover in battle, she never thought she would be in this position again. She wouldn't have been either, but Hooch had found out about the porn video she and her first lover had done in their youth to make a few quick galleons.

It had been a BDSM lesbian porno. Minerva had thought herself free of her past. It had been so long ago she had made that video. Her parents had disowned her. She and her lover had needed food and a place to stay. Pensieve Porn Inc. had made a killing off their lesbian D/s memory.

Minerva was a natural submissive. Amelia had been a natural dominate. They worked well together until Amelia was tortured and killed by death eaters during the First Wizarding War. It had all but broken Minerva. No one knew about her lesbian tendency because she never had another after Amelia. No one knew until Hooch got ahold of the old porno made by two randy youths.

"I want you to be a good girl, Minnie. Will you be a good girl for me?" Hooch whispered, punctuating her statement with a sharp crack of the cat o' nine tails. The irony was not lost on Minerva. Of course, her Mistress would use something named after a cat. It was her little joke.

"Yes Mistress." Minerva muscles were shaking. She had been forced to stand in this position for over an hour now. She held it while her Mistress ate dinner, she held the position while her Mistress fucked her, and she kept this position while her Mistress spanked her arse.

"You will do anything for me?" She asked with another smack of the cat o' nine tails.

"Yes Mistress."

"You will be totally obedient?" *Crack*

"Yes Mistress."

"Then bring me Granger." Madame Hooch had known about Minerva's crush on her young witch for a while. Now that Hermione was no longer a student, she would finally give her slave a pet of her own while humiliate her slave in the process. She would make her sub submit in front of her crush, but not until Minerva had seduced the brain of the Golden Trio into bed with her. Hooch would give them one night of sweet love and passion before introducing them into their new roles in her group of slaves.

"But…But…how?"

This irked Hooch. Her slave knew better than to ask her questions. *crack* *crack* "Did I say you can ask a question." *crack* *crack*

"No Mistress"

*crack* "I don't care how you do it. Just do it."

"Yes Mistress."

"That's my good girl." *crack*

Minerva knew that she would do as Mistress Hooch had ordered. She was a good slave, utterly submissive, and totally obedient.

* * *

><p><strong>We love your reviews. Pass-N-Play is an organization dedicated to completing fanfiction stories through collaborative effort. We are currently contacting many users with dead stories to see if they might accept a few chapters being written by one of our members. <strong>

**Readers:**** If you are a reader of a dead story you would like to see continued please feel free to message us with the title and author. We will then ask the author if they would like us to continue and get back to you with their response.**

**Writers:**** If you have a dead story that you would like us to continue or finish please let us know. The story will still belong to you, but we do request that our part be posted on Pass-N-Play. You can reject any of the writing or story lines we propose that you do not like. Also you can take it back from us at any time. **

**Betas:**** We are seeking more betas. Please message us if interested.**


End file.
